Too Much
by SlytherinFTW
Summary: Howard is sick of Vince’s binge drinking.


**Title: **Too Much

**Pairing:** Howince

**Summary:** Howard is sick of Vince's binge drinking.

**Word Count: **1,108

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Fluff, with a touch of angst for extra flavour.

**Disclaimer:** As shocking as this revelation may be, the characters are not mine.

Howard woke up to the sound of a loud crash from the shop downstairs. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was too early for Vince to be home, seeing as it was only one o'clock in the morning. But as Howard rose from his bed and went to see what caused the commotion, he could tell it was Vince. Drunk again, obviously, judging from the way he was cursing at something and giggling at the same time.

Sighing, Howard went to sort out his friend. He turned on the light and ushered Vince towards the stairs. After a few stumbles, Howard realised he would have to help Vince up the stairs and into his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Vince didn't make an appearance at all the next day. Howard was used to this, though. Vince seemed to be going out and getting drunk almost every second night, and Howard was getting sick of it. He failed to see the appeal of drinking so much. All he ever saw was the end result of too many drinks; the unsteady feet and close encounters with the ground, the vomiting, the hangovers.

Nonetheless, Howard still looked after Vince when he was badly hungover. He hated the way he would always get up and tend to Vince in the small hours of the morning, and then the following day, all because Vince was too stupid to know when to stop drinking. Howard would always resolve to not help Vince again, but the next time Vince came home drunk, Howard would be there, making sure he was alright.

Howard went into Vince's room to give him a glass of water and some painkillers. As he was leaving the darkened room, Vince spoke up, his voice soft.

"Thanks, Howard. You're too good for me. I don't deserve you."

Howard closed the door behind him. _You're damn right, Vince._

~*~*~*~*~

After Howard closed up the shop the next day, he went upstairs to make himself a cup of tea. Vince was sitting at the table, a cup of instant noodles cradled in his hands. Howard ignored him and busied himself with making his tea. He was still annoyed at Vince for his latest binge.

"I'm sorry, Howard. For, you know, always making you have to look after me in the middle of the night because I've gone and got wasted," Vince said quietly.

"Are you sure you're still not hungover?" Howard asked, sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Vince asked, looking up at Howard.

"I've never heard you give me a genuine apology before," _It's true,_ Howard thought to himself, _especially regarding your drinking._

"What, you don't want me to apologise to you?"

"No, actually I wish you'd do it more. At least then I can tell that you think about more than just yourself all the time."

"That's just it, Howard. I _do_ think about more than just myself, and that's why I always go out and get drunk."

"What are you on about?" Howard asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

"I've been an absolute tit to you Howard. And I hate myself for it. I feel so guilty all the time, and I go and get wasted so I don't have to feel like that for a few hours," Vince said, looking down into his noodles as he twirled them around his fork.

"Why do you do it then, if you feel so guilty about it?" Howard asked, puzzled.

"It's complicated."

"Vince, nothing is complicated with you. You're a simpleton."

Vince glared at Howard. "I'm being serious Howard."

"Why don't you try to explain it to me, then?"

Vince sighed. "I dunno, I suppose I'm trying to drive you away. It's not that I don't like you anymore," Vince added hastily at the look on Howard's face, "far from it. It's just that, you're always being pushed aside, by everyone. Not just me. People always pay attention to me, and you're shoved into the shadows. You deserve to have people appreciate you. You're...unique. Maybe that's why people seem put off by you? Because you're so different to what they're used to. But you stick to it...you...you should go out and have an identity away from me. You should be appreciated by people, Howard."

"I take back everything I ever said about you being inconsiderate. I appreciate what you tried to do, even though the method you used was a bit...harsh. And the fact that you were that thoughtful...well, thanks."

"No, I take you for granted, Howard. I mean it. I don't deserve you. It took me till yesterday to realise that," Vince said, slightly hysterical. Howard placed a hand on Vince's shoulder.

"It's okay, Vince. The fact that you tried to help me is more than enough for me, okay?" Howard smiled at Vince, and Vince broke down and started crying. "Whoa, there, Little Man. It's okay."

Vince sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Don't mind me, I'm just being stupid. I mean it, though. You should get out from under my shadow. You deserve more."

"Vince, I'm happy where I am. Just, don't go and get drunk so often, alright? It's not good for you," Howard said, trying to get Vince to calm down.

Vince smiled sadly at Howard. "Yeah, you're right, I guess."

"Of course I am," Howard said with an air of mock-smugness. He got up to get his tea, which was starting to grow cold.

"It's all because I love you so much. Every time I remember how I've treated you, I have to make myself forget. And then the next day, well, that's just a form of punishment, really. But I don't seem to learn, because then I go and hurt you all over again," Vince said softly, not thinking that Howard would hear.

Howard turned around. "You love me?" he squeaked. Vince turned bright red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that..." he said, looking down. Howard approached Vince and covered Vince's hand with one of his own.

"I love you, too," Howard said, smiling at the shocked expression on Vince's face. Vince suddenly burst out laughing.

"We never do anything right, do we?" he asked Howard.

"Seems not," Howard said, joining in with the laughter. Vince then threw himself onto Howard, smothering him with kisses.

They slowly made their way to the couch, where Vince pushed Howard onto it and sat in his lap. They continued to kiss passionately, hands wandering and taking in everything they could.

"Howard?" Vince asked, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Hmm?" Howard said distractedly. Vince smirked.

"By tomorrow morning, you'll no longer be a virgin."


End file.
